Sans/Inktale
Ink Sans is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AU's, he is capable of drawing everything and bringing it to life (outside of already deceased people). He was made by Tumblr user, Comyet. He has now been turned into an original character and is also featured in Comyet's original work, "Dreamers". Profile Ink lives off the creativity of artists, and lives outside the timeline. He supports artists to create new AUs and keep adding art to the fandom as long as he can. Also, he is the Protector of the Imagination and of AU's. Ink visits AU's to check the inhabits of it. Ink lives in a parallel world, which Ink likes to call; The doodle sphere. In this parallel world all the AU's come together in the form of flying doors lost in a huge colorful garden. Personality Ink is unlike Sans, very excited and energetic. When getting too passionate or angry, he sometimes randomly throws up black ink. Ink cares about everyone he loves and always gives bad guys a second chance to better their lives. He is always happy to visit other Au's. Ink has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans' height, because he is slightly smaller than the UT Sans (Undertale Sans). Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid sentence or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember things. He likes to motivate people and make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk". Perhaps such positivity hides a lot more than expected. Appearance Ink has black paint on his right cheek. Ink wears UT Sans' jacket hung around his hips. He wears black long sleeves with blue lines on the sleeves; over it he wears a light shirt. A protector is on said shirt, attached to his chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart shaped tops) on it. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants he wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sport shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also has finger less gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon, his paintbrush. Abilities and Weaknesses Ink is able to create objects and make it come to life with his paint. (Except for the dead) Relationships Error!Sans Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error is made to destroy and Ink is made to create. Their level of relationship varies from person to person; some think they're enemies, some think they're friends. Ink!Papyrus Ink!Papyrus is his brother, unlike Undertale Papyrus, Ink Papyrus likes tattoos. Ink!Papyrus has not made an appearance on Comyet's blog or artwork. Some believe Ink!Papyrus is dead, but some believe that he was split/separated from his brother. However, some people believed that Ink!Papyrus is with Ink!Undyne. Ink!Papyrus is not canon; Ink Sans is the only one in the official Inktale. Dream!Sans Ink and Dream are the only people who can live in the creative realm (creativity of artists). Dream is the creator of good emotions, while Ink protects the AU's which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against ERROR and Nightmare (Dream's brother). Also together with Ink and Berry(Underswap Sans) They are an elite team called; The Star Sanses. Ink's creator had not confirmed this fact to be true, but it is most likely possible that these two Sanses have a friendly interaction. Paperjam The more artsie of the 2 Ink!Sans and Error!Sans fusions, Gradient and Paperjam. In most cases, Paperjam is the child of Ink and Error in the Ink!Sans X Error!Sans ships. Though it is confirmed by comyet that it was supposed to be asexual. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Inktale Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters